


Who knows

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Sway LA, TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt abuse, Bryce's a dick, Cheating, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Hurt!Jaden, Hurt/Comfort, Jaden to the rescue, Jaden's in love, Love Confessions, Smut, Song fic, Sway LA - Freeform, Sway boys, Temporarily rejected, Who knows by James Maslow, confused, just a little bit, unhappy Jaden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: He rolls on his stomach, his eyes closing, his heart doesn’t break any less after months of the same thing.It still shatters like glass on the floor.The feeling of her fingers ghosting on his skin, of the path her lips made against his neck, of the words she whispered in her ear. All lies, all to end up in the same place all over again. Thing is he knows, he knows as the words roll of her tongue that she doesn’t mean them, that the end is set in stone, but he still lets himself dream for those few hours. He lets himself be fooled, be happy in her arms for hours, because no matter how much it hurts when she’s gone, nothing can compete to when he has her to himself.orThough she's dating Bryce, things are complicated. She can't get Jaden out of her head. Not matter how hard she tries, her feet always brings her back to his door.
Relationships: Jaden Hossler/Original Female Character(s), Jaden Hossler/You
Kudos: 5





	Who knows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! 
> 
> Though Bryce's not my favourite I also don't think he's a dick like the story is portraying him to be. 
> 
> This is fiction and I needed a bad guy. 
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy :)

_Lying on my bed_   
_Intertwined again_   
_Fingers through your hair_   
_Head is on my chest_   
_Every time you'd come_   
_I wonder where you've been_   
_Wishing you would stay_   
_Don't go_

He can feel his own heart pounding in his chest, his fingers absentmindedly tracing shapes on the naked skin of her back. She hums appreciatively, smile tracing its way to her face. She always forgets how good and safe it feels to just be in his arms no matter how temporary it is. She presses her face against his chest still rapidly moving up and down and places her hand on the warm skin of his stomach. The movement is soft and innocent but still enough to get his heart racing.

She softly presses her lips against his chest, butterflies fluttering in the boy’s stomach. God. He’s so gone for her. He wraps his arms tighter around her body to keep himself grounded. He holds her like it’s the last time he’ll ever get to, memorizes every way her body presses against his, every way her lips appreciate his skin like it’s the last time he’ll ever pull her close. Because though it feels like she’s his, she’s not, she’s not even close to being.

He yawns, fighting hard to stay awake. His eyes burn as he forces them to stay open probably looking as red as they are when he’s high, but he still can’t bring himself to let sleep overtake him. He wants to enjoy this as much as he can, take in every single detail of this perfect moment because he knows in the morning, it’ll all come crumbling down.

He loves the sex, don’t get him wrong, but as much as he loves having her under him he also wishes he would get everything else. He wants the highs and the lows, he wants to hold her hand, kiss her good morning, hug her in front of their friends, he wants to be there for her when she’s sad, help with her anxiety. He wants it all, the good, the bad and everything else in between.

But he doesn’t.

Someone else does. Someone who doesn’t deserve to. 

“I love you.” He whispers, pressing a kiss on top of her head.

“I love you too.” She answers back and he really doesn’t think she does.

******************************************************************************************************************  
  
 _You said that I might be the one_  
 _But when morning comes you are gone_  
 _Just tell me if I did you wrong_  
 _Don't keep leading me on_

His eyes flutter open, not a clue how or when he fell asleep, simply sadly aware of the emptiness of his bed. It isn’t new, the strong feeling spreading in his chest. It isn’t new, no matter how devastating it feels. The sheets are cold, and half opened. She left. She left like she always does. He rolls on his stomach, his eyes closing, his heart doesn’t break any less after months of the same thing.

It still shatters like glass on the floor.

The feeling of her fingers ghosting on his skin, of the path her lips made against his neck, of the words she whispered in her ear. All lies, all to end up in the same place all over again. Thing is, he knows, he knows as the words roll of her tongue that she doesn’t mean them, that the end is set in stone, but he still lets himself dream for those few hours. He lets himself be fooled, be happy in her arms for hours, because no matter how much it hurts when she’s gone, nothing can compare to when he has her to himself.

It kills him, he knows that, but he’s not strong enough to make himself stop.

One day he’ll do what’s right. He’ll do what’s right instead of what feels right. When her fingers won’t make goosebumps rise on his skin anymore, when her smile won’t make his heart want to burst out of his chest, when he won’t need her to breathe like he does now.

*****************************************************************************************************************

  
_How do you say that you love_   
_Someone who tears out your heart?_   
_Who Knows_   
_Who Knows_   
_He doesn't care for you much_   
_Why can't I give you enough?_   
_Who Knows_   
_Who Knows_

“That’s fucking bullshit and you know it! He treats you like shit and you know I’m right!” He harshly runs his fingers through his messy dark hair. He knew it would explode, he knew it would turn like this.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her voice is scratchy, broken from screaming at him for the past hour, at least. Her whole body is shaking, arms around herself, almost making him want to stop and pull her against his chest. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t because his fists are folded tight against his side, because his heart is pounding in his chest, blood rushing all the way to his ears.

“You think.” He laughs sarcastically. “I’ve known him for a fucking while, I know who Bryce is, how he is with you, what he says behind your back. He’s a fucking asshole and you deserve so much better than him.”

“Like who, Jaden?” She huffs loudly. She can be as hurtful as him if that’s what he wants. “Like you?”

“Yes, ok! Yes, someone like me. Someone who fucking loves you and is going to treat you right. Someone who’s no going to yell at you because he’s had a bad fucking day, who’s not gonna let you cry by yourself, who’s going to want to see you on your bad days just as much as your good ones. Someone who’s going to take care of you, who’s not going to push you aside to see his friends, that lives with him! Someone who’s not gonna use you and then push you away!” He bites down his bottom lip hard, there’s so much more he wants to say, but she’s flinching at every one of his words, but she’s crying, legs shaking and ready to give up under her.

“Isn’t that what you do?” She dares to say, and his heart stops in his chest. This isn’t fair, he shakes his head slowly. His cold stare stops on her.

“Is it? Because I remember begging you to stay over and over and over again. I remember you telling me you would but never did. It sounds more like you’re using me.” By now she’s crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wipes her face with her sleeve, looking everywhere but at him. She knows he’s right, that everything he says is the truth. “Why?”

His voice is barely louder than a broken whisper. “I love him.” It’s the lamest excuse but it doesn’t make it any less real. She loves him, she loves Bryce and letting him go is putting those years behind her and though their relationship is bad now, it wasn’t always like that. Isn’t it cliché? Poor girl unable to let go of her awful boyfriend because of the good memories.

“What about me?” He throws at her face. She doesn’t expect the blow and snaps her head up to look at him.

“Jaden.”

“No. What about me?” His chest is rapidly going up and down like he just came back from a run, it’s hard to breathe right, to not choke on the air rushing through his lungs. He needs to know, he needs to even though he doubts that the answer will change anything, that it’ll change how he feels or what they’re doing behind Bryce’s back.

“You know really well that I love you Jay.” Her voice sounds unsure even though she means every word falling of her mouth.

“Do I? I don’t think I do.” Her heart stops beating in her chest. She doesn’t know what she expected, treating him like a fuck toy. She realizes how awful it must’ve been for him, seeing the tears in the corner of his eyes.

But, no matter how guilty she feels, it won’t stop her.

****************************************************************************************  
  
 _Bottles on the floor_  
 _One fight became a war_  
 _You don't understand_  
 _I'd die to see you more_  
 _Every time you leave_  
 _Choose him instead of me_  
 _You're lying to yourself_  
 _Stay please_  
 _Just tell me if I did you wrong_  
 _Don't keep leading me on_  
  


A high-pitched moan escapes her lips and her hips meet his in one hard thrust. “Fuck, Jay.” She’s close, he knows that. He speeds up his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm. “Please.” She sobs loudly, just on the edge of hers.

His thumb finds her clit, moving in circular motions for a few seconds before she cums, her whole body spasming under him and clenching where he’s still inside of her. “Fuck.” He moans quietly in her ear.

“Come on Jaden. Cum for me.” Her lips against the shell of his ear, the tone of her voice, her walls clenching around him, it’s all it takes for him to fall over the edge. He moans loudly, burying himself deep inside of her.

He lets his head fall on her shoulder, enjoying where they’re still connected together and the feeling of her fingers running through his hair and exploring his skin. He hums lightly, moving his head under her hand to press his lips against her collarbone. He could stay like this forever.

After a few minutes he pulls away, slips out of her and rolls onto his back. She presses one last kiss to his lips before throwing her legs out of the bed and disappearing in his bathroom. She gets out a few minutes later, all dressed up and leaves his bedroom without even looking at him or saying anything.

His gaze never leaves her as she walks across the room and closes the door behind herself. _She loves him, she’s using you._ He hides his face in his pillow, screaming loudly at the top of his lungs.

It’s been this way ever since they fought the other day. She texts him, come over and leave as soon as they’re done. He doesn’t know if it hurts more or less than it did before.

She just wishes she could get over him, focus on Bryce and let Jaden go but she can’t. She’s not strong enough, her heart isn’t strong enough. She should’ve stopped everything going on between the singer and her, but she doesn’t know how. Just thinking of stopping everything hurts. It hurts a lot more than it should, a lot more than the idea of leaving Bryce. She knows that not staying the night doesn’t make anything better, doesn’t change what they’re doing and how they feel about each other.

But she doesn’t know what else to do.

She convinces herself that letting go step by step will work when deep down she knows that it only makes her hurt more than she did before, and it probably hurts Jaden even more too. The tears so easily fall down her cheeks as she sits in her car and closes the door behind herself. They always do nowadays.

***********************************************************************************

  
_How do you say that you love_   
_Someone who tears out your heart?_   
_Who Knows_   
_Who Knows_   
_He doesn't care for you much_   
_Why can't I give you enough?_   
_Who Knows_   
  


He tries to keep his focus on Josh as he brings his beer to his lips. She’s here, he knows she is but he’s trying his hardest not to let his eyes look for her.

He’s never be good at stopping himself.

She’s in the corner of the living room, talking with Nessa and Amelie. She’s laughing, throwing her head back, smile stretching the corner of her lips. It almost makes him smile too but he hides it by bringing the neck of the bottle against his lips.

Why can’t he just fucking move on?

He brings his attention back to his friend, nodding to something he says. “Are you ok?” Josh asks concerned dripping from his voice.

“I… Yeah.” He almost curses at himself from stuttering. He knows he hasn’t been himself the past few weeks. “Well, no. Give me some time and I promise I’ll talk to you when I’m ready.”

Josh nods, placing his hand on Jaden’s shoulder. “I’m there whenever you’re ready.” He’s thankful for his best friend. Josh’s always been understanding and patient with him. He’s lucky to have him.

When he turns back to her, she’s not with her friends anymore. He discreetly looks around, spotting her next to Bryce, trying to get his attention while her boyfriend does everything he can to ignore her.

He huffs under his breath, anger rising in his chest. What the hell does she see in him? Bryce rolls his eyes at something she says before turning his back to her and going back to his friends. She takes a deep breath and walks away, their eyes briefly meeting before Jaden quickly looks away. Why does she put up with him? What does Bryce have that he doesn’t? 

She makes her way to the kitchen to make herself another drink. The kitchen’s empty but he can clearly see her from where he is. She pours herself a too large amount of vodka in a red cup and adds clearly not enough orange juice over it. She takes a big gulp of her drink barely reacting as the alcohol burns its way down her throat.

She turns on her heels, ready to walk away and find her friends before she’s stopped by a guy she doesn’t know. Jaden doesn’t remember ever seeing his face, but he doesn’t think much of it. There’s always so many people he doesn’t know at the Sway parties. Though the guy seems nice, she finds an excuse to try and walk away from him, but he doesn’t seem to get the message, stepping closer to her.

She steps back until she’s pressed against the counter, the guy just inches away from her. She tries to push him away once more, but he doesn’t move. In a last attempt she tries to move past him, but he catches her wrist tightly. She hisses in pain, pulling at her arm to get herself free.

Jaden’s eyes travel from the scene to Bryce only a few meters away looking at them and not reacting. The singer takes it upon himself to makes his way to her. “Let her go.” He yells from the other side of the room. The guy and her both turn around to look at him.

The guy laughs and lets her go, lifting both his arms up, with a smirk painted on his lips. He wants to punch the expression away from his face. “Sorry man, didn’t know she was your girl.”

She moves quickly to hide behind him, both her hands wrapping in his shirt. “It shouldn’t matter man, she said no.” The guy doesn’t stop smiling and down his drink. “You should go.”

The guy doesn’t even argue with him but winks at her on his way out of the house. Most of the people didn’t even notice the incident but a few girls near them and Bryce with the other Sway guys. Her boyfriend is looking at him with a smirk tugging the corner of his lips. His blood is boiling in his veins. Bryce saw everything and still didn’t do a fucking thing.

Jaden runs up to him and pushes his friend with both hands on his chest. Bryce drops his drink, smile suddenly erased from his face. “What the fuck is your problem?” He says pushing back.

The signer laughs sarcastically. “What’s my problem? My problem is that a fucking guy try to assault your girlfriend and you didn’t do a fucking thing!”

“Well… Wouldn’t be the first time she sleeps with another guy while we’re together hmm?” Does he know? He can’t know can he? Nerves rush through his body.

“What does it have to do with this? She could’ve gotten hurt or worse and you just fucking stood there! What the fuck Bryce?!” By now almost everyone at the party has stopped talking and dancing and are looking at them fighting. Jaden pushes him once more making Bryce curse loudly.

Bryce pushes him back. “Lucky you were there then hm? What the hell would she do without you?” Sarcasm is dripping from his words, confusing Jaden. The other boys’ eyes are focused on them, confused to what is going on between the two of them. It seems like a lot more than what just happened. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Bryce starts laughing in his face, eyebrows shooting up like he can’t believe the question.

“Really? You think I don’t know she fucks you Jaden?” He throws at his face. Her breath gets stuck in her lungs, since when does her boyfriend know about them?

Jaden takes a few seconds, taking in what Bryce just said and trying to ignore his friends’ eyes on him. “I wonder why she does, Bryce. Maybe because you only fucking care about yourself. Oh, what a good boyfriend you are.” Cocky isn’t a good look on him, he knows that. He isn’t used to it, to fighting, to standing up against his friend, but it’s enough. Bryce deserves it.

“Yeah?” Bryce answers, his fucking smirk still not erased from his face. “Then why didn’t she leave me for you Jaden? Why are you not enough?”

That struck a nerve, pushing Jaden to throw his fist in Bryce’s face. The older boy retorts pushing his knuckles against the singer’s lips, splitting it open, blood running down to his chin. They throw a few more punches before Josh holds Jaden back and Blake pulls Bryce away.

“Come on.” Josh says pulling him towards the stairs and up to Noah’s room, away from the party.

Blake pulls Bryce to his own room, sitting him on his bed.

She stands there, watching both of them leave opposite ways. Her heart breaking in two. It’s her fault, it’s all her fault if they’re both hurting, if they fought, if they ruined their friendship. She should’ve been strong enough, smart enough to choose between the two. To choose the one she’s really in love with, the one that stuck by her side through the pain, through everything.

The one that’s always been there for her.

The one she’s always been in love with.

She starts running.

How could she be so dumb?

***************************************************************************

_Don't Go_   
_Don't ever let me go_   
_Don't, don't you go_   
_Don't ever let me go_   
  


She runs for the only place she would’ve thought to hide in, the only one relatively safe place in this house. She pushes the door open, making Josh and Jaden’s head snap up to look at her.

Blood is dripping down Jaden’s lip and eyebrow, running just over his swollen eye. Josh has rubbing alcohol in his hand and she hisses for him. “Don’t use that, it’ll hurt like hell.” The boy nods, putting it back where he found it. “I’ll take care of him.”

Josh nods, leaving both of them together. She walks to the bathroom wets a washcloth, puts in a little bit of soap and walks back to the boy sitting on the bed. She climbs on it, straddling Jaden’s legs and pushing his head up a little. “It’s going to sting.” She warns him before pressing the cold fabric against the cut above his eye.

The singer hisses in pain, trying to pull his head away though it’s already leaning against the headboard. “Sorry.” She whispers, their faces really close to each other. Sorry for everything, she wants to say. Sorry for hurting him now physically, sorry for playing with his emotions, sorry for hurting him over and over and over again, sorry for not listening to him even though he’s always be right, sorry for being dumb.

Once he’s clean, she moves the washcloth to his lip, wiping away the blood still dripping down his chin. His eyes detail her face as she focuses on her task. She’s pretty, he thinks to himself. Why is she here? Why isn’t she with Bryce?

Tears are welling up in his eyes. Bryce. Bryce wasn’t fucking wrong. “Why am I not enough?” He barely whispers to keep himself from sobbing in her arms.

Her eyes meet his, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. It breaks her to see him like this, to know she’s the reason he’s like this. She throws the washcloth away and places both her hands on his cheeks. “You are enough Jaden, you’re more than enough. Just because I couldn’t see it doesn’t mean Bryce is right.” She catches a tear with her thumb. “I was dumb and broken and I couldn’t see how toxic Bryce and I’s relationship was, or how toxic I was to you.”

Her own tears are now rolling down her face. “I’m sorry. I love you and I’m sorry. I wish I could go back and not make the same mistakes, but it’s done. I understand if you don’t want me, but I need you to know that you were enough, I was just too dumb, too blind to see it. I just want you to know that I did love you, even thought some things in my head weren’t going well. You were more than enough, and I just took advantage of that, the girl you choose to love Jaden is going to be the luckiest girl in the world.”

He smiles up at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leans in slowly, catching her lips with his. “I love you.” She smiles in relief and pushes their lips together once more.

************************************************************************

He looks at them. He knew he should’ve stayed home. The music is making it hard to hear what they’re saying but the happiness shared in their smiles is enough to make Bryce’s heart hurt in his chest.

He knows he fucked up. He knows that, in a way, this is all his fault. She would still be his if he hadn’t been an asshole to her, if he’d treated her right.

She laughs loudly, letting Jaden pull her against him.

She was his before he fucked it all up. It was easy, for a while, to put the blame on her. Lying to himself, trying to make himself believe that if he’d been nice and caring with her she still would’ve cheated but he knows her, he knows she wouldn’t have.

Jaden laughs too, letting her hide her face in his neck.

He tried to put the blame on Jaden too, the man that stole his girlfriend, that made her cheat on him but no. In the end, he knows that both of them have nothing to do with this. If he would’ve paid attention, if he’d talked to her, if he hadn’t pushed her away, if he hadn’t been an asshole, a toxic boyfriend, maybe he would still be able to hold her.

She pulls away and tugs her boyfriend in a kiss. “I love you.” Jaden whispers as they pull away.

“I love you too.”

It’s been a while since he’s seen her smile like that, since he’s seen her really happy. She never smiled like that when they were together, not even in the good days, at the beginning of their relationship.

“It’s my biiiiiirthday!” Josh screams stepping in between them. “You should be taking shots with me instead of making out with your girlfriend!” The couple laughs, looking at their drunk friend.

Jaden throws his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Tequila?”

She looks at them walking away, still unaware of Bryce’s eyes on her.

He messed up, he knows he did.

Her eyes meet his. A small smile tugs the corner of her lips. He returns it before watching her turn away to find Griffin sitting on the couch a little further.

He fucked up.

He fucked up bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
